The search
by dennis dude
Summary: First fan fic Shadow is trying to get a rare stone from a new guy named Minim by killing him but all of a sudden minim's stone is shot through the air into the clouds. what is that stone? why does shadow need it? R&R to find out
1. the search

HI people this is my first fic so dont make fun of me ok? i do not own sonic co. or any of that stuff but i do own minim. this story dosnt have to much to do with sonic and amy and that stuff but minim and shadow in this story are hedgehogs and this is taken place in station square. so ya. ( minim is a blue hedgehog like sonic but a little lighter)

* * *

**The search…**

BOOM! BAM! Pieces of buildings went flying everywhere! The innocent people dying as it set balls of darkness hitting the city.

"What is it!" people yelled as they ran as far away from it as possible. The black dot in the distance coming that way shooting balls of darkness over and over again.

"It's too fast to see!" some said. BOOM!

"Ha! Useless people! You'll never learn my power!"

That night, it searched the city for something in particular. Everything was gone. The people, the city, everything!

"I guess its not here…" it took out a little device map of some sort.

"The next city is a few miles away." it put the devise over its hand and covered it with a black hole. He squeezed it down the hole to a little dot and put it in its pocket then off it ran. "Fable City here I come."

THUD! "Ow! Darn sheets!" Minim yelled as he fell of his bed. DRING DRING!"Ah!" he yelled as the alarm rang and hit his head on the desk.

"AARRGGHH! What a morning! Nothing can get worse than this!"

He sat up rubbing his head walking over the sheets with a glass of water. DING DONG!

"AHHHHH!"

THUD! SPLASH! Minim slipped over the sheets and water spilled over his head as he fell down." COMING!" Minim sat up and got a dry towel to wipe off the water and opened the door.

"Excuse me but you're late for paying for the electric bill" said a man with a blue suit and a bill in his hand. "I didn't play that many video games this month. Did I? Flashback

Yes I'm almost to level 3054. Three weeks later… yes I'm on level 3402 end Flashback "well… I played a little bit. OK, OK just take the money!" Minim took some money out of his wallet and handed it over to the man and then shut the door on him before saying anything.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get some toast." Minim said walking to the kitchen.

As he went to the fridge he raised his hand in front of the fork and closed his eyes and the fork stood up in mid air and went to his hand like some sort of telekinesis. Minim opened the fridge, got some bread and put it in the toaster while fiddling with the fork.

"I sense the power! It in this city! I now its here." It said zipping over buildings like a ball of lightning.

"Its right here!" it said stopping on an apartment

"This is going to be fun." he said then he cut the wires on the building.

"Darn toast hurry up!" Minim said impatiently and then the lights went out.

"What the…"

"Greetings"

Minims herd a voice near his ear. Minim reached for his long bladed scimitar sword and made a slash spin, but hit nothing.

"Put that down. You might poke someone in the eye he he." it chuckled but in a farther distance.

Minim held up his scimitar and said nothing except closing his eyes. The room went light. "Darn!" it said as Minim glimpsed at it, but in a zip second it flew around the room like black lighting.

"To fast to attack or see him" Minim thought.

"Come and catch me! Fool!" it said and in a split moment it shot a black ball. Minim closed his eyes holding his hand out and the black ball stop and stayed floating in the air then shot it back at the dark shape. BOOM! Minim hit it and it went flying into the wall.

"He he your good kid but just hand it over or things will get really bad!"

Minim looked at the figure. He couldn't see the eyes or nose or anything only a black shaped thing, against the wall like some kind of black stuff is hiding it.

Minim replied. "What thing? And who or what are you?"

"The names Shadow…"

"Obviously." thought minim.

You know what I'm talking about! The Gem!"

"Hmm… gem…gem… I don't recall sorry" minim said stupidly." Well who ever you are 'shadow' I'm just going to go sit on my couch and watch TV. Now excuse me."

Minim walked to the TV room

"Beep! Wrong answer." Shadow shot 3 balls at Minim.

Minim closed his eyes and was gone in a split second with a Poof and the balls hit the building wall

"Where'd he go?" Shadow said.

"Behind you"

Shadow turned and looked behind and there was Minim. Minim got his scimitar out ready to attack shadow but Shadow stopped him in his tracks with some sort of psychic move.

"He he." Shadow lifted Minim up with out touching him. Minim closed his eyes and disappeared

"Now is my chance…" whispered Shadow.

"I'm back…huh? Where'd he go?" Minim looked out the window and saw the back dot jumping over buildings.

"What a guy" Minim rubbed his nose and went to the kitchen to eat his toast. "Darn its hard now.

Shadow was sitting on a tall building in a cross-legged form.

"Hmm…" he thought and then got up looking down at the city.

"I must find his weakness to get that gem…" shadow said holding his fist tightly in front of his chest.

Then Shadow held his hands over his head in a sky diving form and then jump off but faster then a human would fall down. He then landed on top of a large transport truck. Then he went as fast as thunder so no one could see except a blur following back behind him. Shadow tried to find a teenage body to use for a while.

"Hmm…" he went in a back ally and a boy with black spiked hair and normal baggy clothes walk by. Shadow uses the psychic move again and took the boy in with him when no one looked or noticed.

"Ahhh help…!" the boy yelled and the shadow stopped his words with black goop.

Shadow lift his hands and then the boy's eyes turned black and then perfectly normal. Shadow's was basically fused to the boys and he took over his mind.

"Hmm… not to bad I guess" shadow thought looking around him self. Shadow had a grin on his face and walked out on the street. Now to find him…

Dring! Dring! The bell rang as all the students hurried to there class. Minim waved to his friend good bye and walks toward his class and sat down. Minim was in the second front row of his class.

"Students we have a new student joining this class today." Said the teacher and every one stopped doodling or talking and look at the door waiting for a particular someone to come in.

"Hello there." the teacher said as the new guy walked in with silence.

"Class this is Shade, and Shade this is your class." The teacher said walking to her desk and then sat down. The new guy sat one chair in front of Minim. Shad turned to his right and at the corner of his eye he saw Minim. Minim saw that his eye rim was black. No colour just black and then turned back looking at the teacher. After 20 minutes, Minim looked at the clock and there was around and hour left of class. Shade looked at the clock as well and then the large hand of the clock spun around 50 min, ahead.

"I have a weird feeling about this guy…" thought minim.

The teacher looked at the time

"Better check the time" she immediately said.

"Oh dear! Time fly's so fast when you work hard." And there was a big smile on her face looking toward the class and then the bell rang for lunch.

"Hey new kid!" said a kid thinking he's better then him.

"Ya new kid! What's with the hair?" he said laughing at the same time walking out the door.

"Ha! And you look like a little bunny boy!" said the 3rd kid

"Ya! Hahaha" said the 1st again. Shade looked down and raised his hands in front the 1st one known as the leader of the gang.

"What the…." his words stopped when he got lifted up and then thrown to the wall with a big BANG! All his friends ran away with fear and Shade chuckled and walking away.

"Pathetic." Though Shade

Minim looks at Shad in concern.

"Didn't anyone see that happen except for his friends?"

Shade did not stick his head up much, like he was hiding something.

"The eyes…" Minim walked to Shade then tried to make friends with him or something

"Wow! Nice blow out there!" Minim said patting him on the back.

"Mmm-hmm" Shade replied still with his head down. Minim walked for a few more steps thinking that Shade was about to walk to the cafeteria.

Minims pencil fell out of his pocket all of a sudden so he reached to get it. When Minim looked up Shade was gone.

"What the?" Minim thought walking into the cafeteria checking of he was there, but he wasn't.

"Where'd he go?"

"Hmm, I must keep away from that guy." then "shad" turned to his normal form but not totally black.

His eyes were white with a normal black dot in the middle. His arms and legs had red streaks through it with white gloves and red, white, yellow and black on his shoes. The hair was spiked back and a little at the front. He was still black though still and odd creature as well.

Minim looked at his watch with a blue round gem shaped piece at the bottom. It seems that the clock never ran out of batteries.

A loud everyday bell rang for the end of school but when Minim looked up there was no one in the hall rushing to the doors as usual.

"Hello!" Minim yelled echoing in the halls. Minim walked around a little then herd a little chuckle getting louder, but still a fainting echo in the halls.

A huge ball came from the ceiling and Minim covering his face with his arms. Minim's scimitar came out of no were and Shadow appeared slowly floating down then landing.

"Hmm you again." Minim said in a fighting position.

Shadow shot a dark ball and Minim jumped in the air slashing the ball in half, dissolving instantly.

"Let's fight…"

* * *

NEXT TIME ON the search… chapter 2: blue cloud WILL COME SOON

PLAY DENNIS INK. 


	2. blue cloud

hey people, this is my second Chap. its not that good ( thats what i think) but i hope you guys like it...so...ya..R&R!

i dont own sonic co.

* * *

**Blue cloud**

'Poof!' Minim disappeared once again from the black ball like an ant avoiding to be stepped on.

" give it up kid!" yelled Shadow with the school half destroyed from shadows magic.

"Sorry I cant hear you! Just stop for a second!" Minim replied.

"JUST! GIVE! IT! UP!" shadow replied but still shooting.

"What!" Minim yelled back.

Shadow stopped, took a few deep breathes and then took an odd necklace out of his pocket and then put it around his neck.

"WHAT DID YO… huh?" minim stopped and waited for his answer.

After a few seconds for the smoke to clear Shadow put his hands to getter and whispered but Minim couldn't here him from the far distance.

"I can't hear you! Speak up!" Minim blurted out all of a sudden, but Shadow didn't answer.

Minim looked carefully at the stone. It was round with an open spot at the top like a bitten cookie and it was ruby red.

Shadow then had a dark purple shield of some sort around him. Minim took his scimitar out and ran up to Shadow for an attack and jumped in the air, coming down with my sword up-side-down.

"AAARRGGHH" Minim yelled as he got shocked from the shield pushing him back.

"You will never defeat me." Shadow said still standing in the shield.

" ok, fine, will your just hanging around ill be off now, so do whatever, rule the world if ya want. Bye." Minim said with one of his stupid voices again and walked to the door (which is practically blown to pieces and half gone).

Minim looked back to see if He was going to answer but Shadow was gone.

" ha ha ha very funny stop with the act, I know your in front of me." Minim said but he turned back and no one was there.

" hmm another trick…better watch out" Minim thought.

Minim closed his eyes.

Shadow appeared and shot a red ball of fire this time but still able to the a black core in the middle.

Minim instantly jumped making the far ball hit the wall, and then in mid-air Minim disappeared with a poof and poofed back behind Shadow to slash him.

Shadow then stopped the sword with his arm still facing front.

People started crowding around the building.

"Hand it over…" Shadow whispered in the same position

"Aarrgghh! What do you want?" Minim said angrily

"That…" Shadow replied. Pointing to the middle of Minims watch.

"My watch?" Minims blade still at Shadows arm.

Then the blue part in the middle of the watch broke through the hard glass and was floating in the air sparkling.

Shadow's eyes opened wide

"On no! Darn! There back!" Shadow said then jumped up for the object but it zipped up in the sky like the flash of light.

"Noo!" Shadow held Minim by his wrist then made a fire ball under him.

From all the pressure of the fire ball it made Shadow and Minim fly away in thesky to the clouds.

The people that crowded around looked up and they were gone…

" so whose up for some fries".

Minim and Shadow were soreing thorugh thesky for almost 10 minutes now and Minim started to get uncomfortable.

" Why are you doing this? first you started to kill me and now your...um...what are you doing?" Minim said loud enough so Shadow could hear.

" I need to get that gem and your gonna help me." was Shadows reply.

" What! now you asking me for your help! whats wrong with you? whats going on?why did my watch break!" Minim yelled, confused.

Shadow closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again.

" That thing that flew through the air is one of the most powerful things on this planet."

"huh?" Minim interuped

"just shut up and listen!" Shadow said instanly " That stone is one of the 3 power sources of my home land. That stone contains the power of peace and light. my stone conatain the power of evil and darkness.the other stone is unknownbeacuse the owner died at birth and the stone was stolen."

" oh... so you need my stone to keep your homeland to be balanced between good and evil?"

"that is only half true. those stones can make you become the ultimite life form thatever livedbut that does not concearn me beacuse without the stones my homeland will be destroyed."

Minim looked at Shadow for a moment then looked away.

"Why do you need my help?why if i dont want to help you?"asked Minim.

" Cuz that stonewill only accept you to hold it and if you dont help i'll kill you" Shadow replied.

"well you dont have to act so stupid and fight me down there you could have asked" Minimsaid stupidly.

" you are very anoying."

After 20 minutes ofsoreing through the sky Shadow stopped over a small cloud ( he's floating over it) still holding Minim by the wrist.

"Why did we stop?" asked Minim.

"Shh" SHadow replied,focusing his eyes toward the east.

All of a sudden a yellowhedghog girl with an oddblue robeapeared right in front of Shadow leaving a blur behind from the east.

" there here" she told Shadow,breathing heavily.

" get ready and give this scrollAaron" Shadow replied handing her a small scroll from his pocket.

" ok see you soon." She replied while taking out a small bag to put the scroll in. before she left she look at Minim and said.

" take care and be well, blue cloud" and disapear into the west.

"ok...what was that all about" asked minim.

" I will explain later but we must first go some place" He replied. After that Shadow put his 2 fingers in minims head and mumbled a few words then let go.

"this spell will allow you to stand on clouds for a short time so move quickly and follow me" Shadow let go of Minims wrist and jumped toward the north.

"...cool..." Minim mumbled to himself and folowed Shadow, from jumping cloud by cloud toward the north.

* * *

KK that was a little odd Chapter but you will know more later on. PLEASE give me some Ideas for the next chapter. i wont start it until i ahve at least 10 reaveiws with ideas in them. so cya later

PLAY DENNIS INK


End file.
